


Sunshine

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Consultant! Theo Raeken, Auror! Liam Dunbar, Gryffindor Liam Dunbar, Hogwarts, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin Theo Raeken
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: When Liam asked the older boy what he had seen in the Mirror of Erised, Theo was silent for a long moment before finally saying the word."Sunshine."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken





	1. "What did you see in the Mirror of Erised?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sunshine (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326242) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen)



> 格兰芬多Liam & 斯莱特林Theo
> 
> 无差无差无差
> 
> 除了OOC以外好像没什么可预警的
> 
> 缘更

当他问起Theo在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么的时候，对方正在搅拌药水的手突兀地停住了。那是在魔药课上，坩锅里溢出的蒸汽在阴沉的地窖中弥漫开来，给往日里冰冷的空间平添了几分暖意。

Liam问得诚恳，带着一点儿不太过分的好奇，像是在切原料的无聊过程中随口冒出的疑问。

同他搭档的斯莱特林沉默地转过头来，望向他的眼睛里有着谨慎与防备，还混杂着些许伪装在漠然之下的慌乱。

他后知后觉地意识到以这样一个询问开启话题大概确实不太恰当，偏头示意了一下别在自己领子上的徽章，解释道：“ 我负责昨晚的夜巡，Raeken，我看见你了。”

“我们伟大的学生会男主席现在又打算对此发表什么见解？”Theo抓起切好的水仙根丢进沸腾的药剂中，发出了一声轻哼，“某些人看起来并没有我想象中的那么尽职尽责嘛。话说回来，你渊博的学识的确让我刮目相看，Dunbar。”

“好吧，我是问了Mason，只是关于学术的部分，当然。”Liam说，开始对付起药剂中所需的下一份材料，只有手上激烈的动作暴露了他的不满，“很抱歉我并不知道所有的事情——”

“无意冒犯，Dunbar，你刚浪费了一份原材料，”Theo插了话，假模假样地叹了口气，“切成段状，而不是碾碎。恭喜你至少记得拿了两份。”他停顿了一会儿，注视着药水表层凝聚的泡沫，又忽的开了口：“那么，你都看见了什么？”

“什么？”Liam一时有些没反应过来。

“你也看了那面镜子，不是吗？”

“哦，”他想了想，决定保留性地说出大部分的事实，“在这周末的魁地奇比赛中赢过斯莱特林。”

Theo本来准备好的评论像是呛在了喉咙里。“这真是很有你的风格，Dunbar。”他最后说。

Liam笑了笑，又问道：“你呢？”

随之而来的是长久的沉默。

只余下药水的咕嘟声、周遭学生们的轻声交谈、和不远处Hale教授“这锅药水简直就和外面的黑湖一样绿，你的小脑瓜里长得都是些什么东西，格兰芬多扣5分！”的咒骂声。Theo垂着头，目光落在了坩锅里色泽完美的水面上，橙黄色的药水在搅动的过程中泛起了细碎的点点金光。

就在Liam沉不住气决定主动道歉，说着“对不起，这可能是个不太合适的问题，你不必回答我”的时候，Theo的声音打断了他。

那只是一个单词，一个Liam没有料到会出现在这个场景下的单词，但从Theo的口中说出，却又意外的过分合适。

深色头发的斯莱特林身处蒸汽构成的迷雾之中，火焰与药剂混合而成的光影，在这个秋日的午后，柔和了他一贯尖锐的神情，给他的脑袋铺上了一层淡淡的浅金。

Liam只觉得心跳像是漏了一拍。在那一瞬间，自己似乎透过对方坚硬的外壳，窥见了一丝小心翼翼掩藏的脆弱。

他的声音不大，还带着一点儿不甚明显的沙哑。

他说：“Sunshine．”

魁地奇比赛的那个周六是个难得的晴天，艳阳高照、万里无云。如同映照着当日的好天气，格兰芬多队在开局后不久就拉开了比分，且一直保持着领先的优势。找球手在比赛的第23分钟就抓住了金色飞贼，观众席上传来的欢呼与掌声几乎响彻了整座球场。

Liam正骑着扫帚从高空中缓缓降落，不经意间，与靠在斯莱特林看台入口边的Theo对上了眼。Liam很确定五分钟之前对方还不在如今的那个位置，但心中的小人却违背了他的大脑，在看见Theo的这一霎那，开始唱起了喜悦的走调歌曲。

Theo对他做了一个致意的手势，转身离开了球场，背影里兜帽内衬的一抹绿色，就像是从山坡上一直延伸到城堡的茵茵绿草。

Liam没来由地想起了那双松石般的绿眼睛。

伴随着愉悦的心情，他度过了一天里剩下的时光，就连快到截止日期的魔药课作业和公共休息室里庆功聚会的混乱都没能打消他脸上的笑容，直到在夜巡时在三楼的走廊里再次遇上了Theo。

“晚上好，Dunbar。”是Theo先开了口，他没系领带，只穿了一件单薄的校服衬衫，袖子随意地挽到了臂弯处。

“你知道的，也许我们可以不用像这样直呼彼此的姓氏，我确实有一个名字。”Liam叹了口气，“宵禁时间已经过了，你又在这里做什么？”

“如果我没有记错的话，是你先开始选择叫我的姓氏的， **Liam** ，”对面的斯莱特林在最后的名字上刻意地拖长了声音，“如你所见，主席先生，我在夜游，破坏校规，到处乱窜，随便你怎么说。你是要扣光我们斯莱特林的学院分然后带我去见院长吗？我绝对配合。”

Liam捏了捏眉心，决定忽略对方装出来的无辜与其下暗藏的讽刺。“不，Theo，好吧，我是应该罚你留堂，但这不意味着我就会这么做。”他取下了自己的徽章塞进口袋，“今天是星期六，恭喜你获得了一次豁免权。”

“要是你因为这种事被取消了头衔，我一点儿也不会对此感到吃惊。”Theo露出了一个假笑，在思索了几秒之后又加上了一句，“说句实话，我觉得你喜欢我叫你的姓氏。”

“我更喜欢你叫我Liam，”他说，“来吧，想跟我一起去厨房搞点宵夜吗，饼干和南瓜汁什么的，我饿了。”

“不要南瓜汁，”Theo迅速反驳，“我情愿喝更‘麻瓜’一些的饮料。”

Liam将魔杖插回袍子里，示意Theo跟上自己，随口抱怨道：“难道麻瓜们不喝南瓜汁吗？”

“他们不喝这种味道的的南瓜汁谢谢。”

“那你想喝什么？”

“咖啡。”

他们并肩走下楼梯，在一个拐弯后轻车熟路地穿过走廊，在那幅盛满水果的银碗画像前停下。Liam挠了挠碗里的梨子，在一阵吃吃的笑声过后，梨子变成了一个绿色的门把手。

Liam拉开了门，对着Theo做了一个请的手势。

就算是过了宵禁，厨房里也是一如既往的热闹不已。

食物的香气充盈了广阔的空间，壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，也许是因为气氛的原因，Liam觉得这里比起喧闹的公共休息室更让他感到温暖。

家养小精灵们很快就将两人想要的东西塞进了他们的手里。

“哇哦，”Theo靠在一张长桌边，发出了一声小小的惊叹，“我知道这个开门的方法，但我从来没有真正来过这里。”

Liam坐在他身旁的椅子上，闻言抬起头来：“那你真是错过了很多东西。你之前的夜游都在做什么？”

“只是……游荡。”Theo喝了一口咖啡，轻声地回答道。

“你还可以再来，或者是跟我一起。”Liam咬着一块布朗尼，顿了顿，在半晌的寂静后试图转移话题，“我在球场上看见你了。你有尝试过魁地奇吗？”

“没有。对我来说，魁地奇是一项野蛮的运动，”Theo“啧”了一声，“一群人骑在扫帚上，对着几个球追来追去，看起来就很了无生趣。骑在扫帚上也不是什么非常安全的行为——”

“等等，”Liam制止了他未尽的话语，像是意识到了什么，“你从来没有骑过扫帚。”

“我没有上过飞行课，Liam，”Theo撇了撇嘴，“你认为恐怖博士会教我什么？实验品没有资格享受娱乐。再说了，我可以不用扫帚进行飞行。”

“但是……扫帚是不一样的。”

“哪里不一样？”

“嗯……我也说不好，每当我骑上扫帚，它让我感到放松与自由。”Liam思考了一会儿，“如果你愿意的话，我宿舍里还有一把多出来的旧扫帚。不一定非要学会魁地奇，但我可以帮你补上缺了的飞行课。”

Liam不知道自己表达得究竟如何，希望能够有想象中的那么诚恳。

Theo盯着他看了许久，终是垂下眼露出一个笑来。

“……好啊。”

Liam也不自觉地笑了起来。他忽然想到，这好像是Theo这学期以来，第一次露出一个真心的、不加掩饰的微笑。

“一言为定。”


	2. "Come on, Liam, I'll let you have my bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好菜，跑路了
> 
> 走出舒适区使我痛苦
> 
> 有bug欢迎指出

凌晨三点在你的麻瓜公寓里被猫头鹰敲窗的声音吵醒，这绝对不是什么非常良好的体验。更别提你在两个小时之前刚从图书馆回来。

Theo低声咒骂了一句，打了个响指，闭合的窗户平滑地自动向右拉开，两只猫头鹰一前一后地飞了进来。

长着尖耳羽的鸣角鸮在丢下一封印着“紧急”的信函后，迅速地扇动着翅膀飞走了。另一只黄褐色的灰林鸮给他带了一张几乎不能称之为信件的字条，停在了他的床头，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的掌心。

这是Liam的猫头鹰。

“辛苦你了，小东西，好久不见。”他揉了揉Leo的脑袋，随手展开了那张皱巴巴的字条，上面只有几个潦草的全大写单词，写着“接电话啊，混蛋（ANSWER YOUR PHONE ASSHOLE）”，边缘处还带着墨水的洇渍。

他皱了皱眉，从床边的外套口袋里掏出了手机——始终漆黑的屏幕表明了它早已因为电量过低而自动关了机。

说真的，他都快忙疯了，这确实不能怪他，不是吗？

他打了个哈欠，拆开了另一封明显是来自傲罗办公室的信件。虽然有着信封，但这封信几乎和Liam的那张字条一样简短。紧急会议，现在。（Emergency Meeting. NOW.）底下签着傲罗办公室主任Noah Stilinski的名字。

诡异。

两封信件在此时有了明显的联系。他有几年没参加过在大半夜举行的会议了。

他点了点Leo的鸟喙：“回家去吧，或者在这里睡一觉，Liam大概没精力管你了。”Theo抓起魔杖，在几十秒之内换好了衣服，梳洗完毕，随着一声爆破般的轻响，幻影移形来到了魔法部的入口。

废弃电话亭上方路灯的电路像是有点接触不良，在深夜中闪烁着惨淡的白光。一个人影垂头靠在电话亭的旁边，叼着一只烟，昏暗的光线和向上飘逸的烟雾模糊了男人的面容。

男人在听见响动声之后抬起头来，与不远处的Theo对上了视线。

“Mr. Argent．”Theo向对方点头示意。

“Raeken.”Argent喷出了一口烟，“怎么，Stilinski还没给你幻影移形进入正厅的权限吗？”

“我不是魔法部的正式员工，你知道的，”他看向自己曾经的黑魔法防御术教授，“我也没有兴趣真正成为其中之一，我在麻瓜世界过得挺好。”他无意识地拨弄着揣在兜里的魔杖，决定省却不必要的客套话，问出自己最关心的问题：“部里把你也请来了？”

“协助调查，”Argent肯定了他的猜测，“是枪击案，麻瓜的玩意儿。两名在职傲罗死亡。由我来告诉你这事可能不太合乎规矩，但反正Stilinski一会儿也会告诉你的。”

“枪击？”他喃喃地重复了一遍，枪支在魔法世界并不是什么流行的武器，近年来就算在麻瓜世界也同样管控严格，且此案还涉及到了傲罗的死亡……这究竟是巫师费尽心机的伪装抑或是其他什么不会魔法的哑炮或麻瓜所为——

“进去吧，”Argent掐了烟，打断了他的思考，“Stilinski在等你。”

“等等，”Theo叫住了对方，想起了Liam的字条，“谁死了？”

Argent拉开门的动作顿住了。他转过身来，用一种晦涩的目光看着Theo。

“Talbot兄妹。Brett和Lori Talbot。”

严格来说，他们和Theo从来都不是朋友。不像Lori那样还可以归纳为是良好的职业同事关系，Brett和他早在霍格沃茨时期就没有太多的交集，在对方成为傲罗之后，也只是在必要的情况下有过几次短暂的接触。

但他们是Liam的朋友。也是Josh和Tracy的朋友。

电话亭内响起的“欢迎，傲罗咨询顾问Theo Raeken”声音像是匆匆地于他耳边飘过，他快步穿过寂静的正厅，乘坐空荡荡的电梯下了楼。整层二楼只有傲罗办公室里还亮着灯光，靠在门前的Parrish看见了他，举起了手里的咖啡壶：“咖啡？”

“谢了。”

年长些的傲罗递给了他一杯装在纸杯里的咖啡，Theo抿了一口杯中的液体，端着还冒着热气的杯子走向Liam的隔间。

Liam正趴在自己的桌子上，一动不动，压住了几张胡乱地摊开在桌面上的资料。Theo走上前，用空闲的那只手搭在了对方的肩头。

“对不起，”他轻柔地说，带着安抚的意味，“我来晚了。”

Liam迟缓地抬起头来，机械地转过身子。他的脸色很苍白，几乎可以说是面无表情，眼眶周围却透着一圈红色。

初时的愤怒在此刻只留下了隐约的痕迹，Theo注视着下方那张脸上残留的神情，他太熟悉Liam了，熟悉到对方的想法在他的眼中近乎一览无余。

那是悲恸，还有更加沉重的自责。

Liam沉默着，久到Theo差不多以为自己不会得到回应，但他终还是开了口，混合着一点儿明显的鼻音。

“我也在那儿，Theo，”他的声音很轻，还带着沙哑，“Brett死的时候，我离他只有一个街区。”

他像是想起了什么，呼吸在短暂的一窒后颤抖着，又逐渐急促起来。

“嘿，”Theo将杯子随手放在了桌上，弯下身，将另一只手也搭上了对方的肩膀，“我在这儿呢，你跟我在一起。我们会解决这个案子的，相信我。”

他以一种温和却不容置疑的语气继续道：“Liam，跟着我一起呼吸。吸气，呼气，吸气……呼气……”

在几个回合之后，身前人的气息才慢慢地平稳下来。Theo正刚想再说些什么，不远处传来的开门声打断了他的动作。

Stilinski走出了他的办公室，拍了拍手吸引了房间里众人的注意。之前跟在Theo身后进来的Argent站到了他的身旁。

Theo直起身，维持着一只手搭在Liam肩上的动作，靠在了身旁隔间的挡板上。

“想必你们都对案情有了大致的了解，”这位傲罗办公室主任清了清嗓子，“在同一天内，我们失去了两位训练有素的傲罗同伴。多余的话就不多说了，当务之急的是彻底查清此案，尽快将罪犯绳之以法，避免更多的伤亡。”

他用魔杖点了点身后的墙壁，金色的字迹随着他的话语开始渐渐显现：“两起事件发生的地点相距不远，Lori Talbot，第一个受害人，是在下午五点左右和她的搭档Smith在追踪黑巫师的痕迹的时候，于阿兹区[注1]废弃的空屋里被人从街对面的房间里枪杀的。第二个受害人，Brett Talbot，在下班后执意前往同一地点调查妹妹的死因，尸体却在一个小时前于同一条街上被发现。”

“犯人使用的是9mm的子弹，”Argent接上了他的话，“从现场和尸体上留下的迹象来看，初步推测所使用的武器为手枪。”

“在第一处案发现场，结合Smith的证词，犯人一共射出了九发子弹，而只有其中五发击中了Miss Talbot，”他挥了一下魔杖，变出了一张尸体的照片，“而在这五发之中，有三发击中的是非致命部位。只有在太阳穴和颈部动脉的的这两发才是真正导致死亡的原因。”

Argent接着调出了Brett的照片。Theo能感觉到手掌下的肌肉明显地僵住了。他安慰性地捏了捏对方的肩，听见前方讲解案情的声音继续道：“Mr. Talbot的情况也是相似的。五发子弹，两发空弹，一发致死。我们的犯人显然不是一个经过充分训练的熟练者，但此人的武器却明显的经过改良。不排除是包含了魔法的参与，空屋里和街上都没有留下任何的弹壳，我们所找到的唯一一个，是被Mr. Talbot紧紧地捏在了手里。”

Stilinski抖了一下魔杖，墙壁上之前的细节四散开来，在中间的区域出现了放大的弹壳图像。

那是……鸢尾？Theo看着弹壳上刻着的那个模糊的图案，在四周的吸气声中微微地皱起了眉。

“是的，就如同你们所想的那样，”Argent说，“这枚弹壳用了一种很少见的镀层，镀银。在整个英国地区只有一个人能提供这样的武器，一个被在座的各位所熟知的在逃黑巫师，我的父亲——Gerard Argent。虽然他本人从不用枪，但在他被通缉之前，是近几十年来英国最大的军火商。如果我没想错的话，他又回来了。”

Stilinski又清了清嗓子，制止了房间中的窃窃私语：“我们要找到他，也要找到他资助的对象。依照目前所拥有的线索来看，我们还不能断定犯人的身份究竟是巫师、哑炮、抑或是麻瓜。这个人可能跟Talbot一家有仇，但更有可能是一次针对整个傲罗部门的袭击。”

“我们上周对魔法部门前哑炮和平游行的镇压引起了他们中很多人的不满，”站在他右侧的一名女性傲罗插了话，“在这个节骨眼上的袭击，很难不让人多想。”

“是的，White，我们不排除这个可能，”Stilinski点了点头，“容我再说一次，我们面对的是Gerard Argent与他疯狂的手下，袭击很可能针对的是全体傲罗。请各位在近期内务必多加注意，有什么情况及时向我汇报。Parrish，White，你们负责继续跟进此事，跟我来办公室一下。其他人散会吧，这么晚都辛苦了。”

他像是临时又想起了什么，转过身又冲着Liam说道：“Dunbar，你休息一天，白天的时候别让我在办公室看见你。”他没有理会Liam脱口而出的“我没事”，径直领着两位傲罗进了里面的房间。

Liam站起身，将摊在桌子上的资料堆在一边。Theo抱臂注视着他僵滞的动作，从桌上抓起了已经冷掉的咖啡。

“你知道Stilinski叫我来是为了看着你吧，”他说，“你看起来真的不太好。”

Liam避开了他的评论，抿着嘴，在沉默着将椅子推回桌子里之后，才开口说道：“走吧，我送你回剑桥。”

“用‘跟’会更准确一点。”Theo喝完了他的咖啡，将杯子丢进不远处的垃圾桶。在此时看去，Liam眼底的青黑在灯光的照射下变得更加明显，脸色也几近惨白。

他叹了口气：“来吧，Liam，你可以睡我的床。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1] 位于北爱尔兰。


	3. "Seeing the fact that you're alive and standing in front of me, that means a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忽然发现11月23号是Theo生日，我又爬回来更新了，至少加州时间还没过xxx
> 
> 如有错别字请见谅,稍后会改，睡觉去了

秋日的晨风透过半敞开的窗户，带来了混合着露水的树木与泥土的气息。Liam转了个弯，穿过寂静的走廊，又爬上楼梯，到达了位于西塔楼顶端的猫头鹰棚屋。天色尚早，不时还能看见闪烁的繁星，就连月亮都依稀掩藏在云层之后，只有远方的天际线上泄出了一抹不甚明显的红色晕影。

他没想到在这个时间会在这里遇见其他的人。

身着长袍的另一人正背对他倚在窗前，侧头注视着停在窗沿上的那只猫头鹰，灰林鸮在发出了一声轻微的鸣叫后，用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的手臂。

Liam从没见过自己的猫头鹰能跟其他人相处得这么好。

像是生怕惊动了这一幕的景象，他悄悄地放缓了自己的脚步，但那人还是在听见声响后转过头来，在看见Liam的瞬间收回手，突兀地站直了身体。

“见鬼，Liam，你在这儿做什么？”

“你也早上好，Theo，”Liam说，举起了手里的信封，“很显然，来寄信。你又在这儿干什么？”

“呼吸新鲜空气。”

Liam挑起了眉，对这个回答不可置否。他走上前，接住了飞落于自己前臂上的Leo，“它很喜欢你。”

Theo似乎是勾了勾嘴角，但没接话，他盯着年轻格兰芬多的动作，在沉默了一会儿之后才又再次开口道，“我应该对此感到荣幸吗？”

“当然。”Liam哼了一声，向前几步停在了窗前，目送着叼着信的猫头鹰远去。年长些的斯莱特林靠在他身侧，闻言将头转了过来，望向窗外逐渐被阳光染成金红的天际。几只飞鸟拍打着翅膀从空中划过，又消失在下方黄绿相间的树林里。

两人就这样无言地并肩站立，一时只余下彼此的呼吸，与棚屋内雀鸟的声音，四周弥漫着一种舒适的宁静。

“这里很安静。”Theo轻声说。

Liam意识到他们又回到了之前的那个话题。“这是猫头鹰棚屋，”他挑起眉，“它基本上是‘安静’的反义词。”

“这叫白噪音，”Theo反驳道，“这里的声音能让我专注于思考。”

思考什么？Liam想问，但接着想起以他们目前的关系来说问这个大概不太合适，他也无意主动提起之前几年间的过去，刚脱口而出的“Th—”迟疑地消散在了空气里。

他垂下眼，目光顺着身旁人搭在窗框上的右手一路沿着胳膊爬上脖颈，最后停留在Theo没有留下什么表情的侧脸上，深色的校服长袍与苍白的脸色行程了鲜明的对比。Liam注意到了对方眼底有着淡淡的、不易察觉的青黑。

他想知道Theo在这里到底待了多久。

他没有真正问出这个同样在眼下不合时宜的问题，而是决定生硬地转移话题：“吃早餐吗？”

“……嗯？”Theo像是没料到这个问题，在停顿了几秒后才作出回应，“不了，谢谢，再过一会儿吧。”

“我得走了，”Liam看了看时间，才惊觉自己在这里待了多久，“课上见。”

“回见。”Theo懒洋洋地挥了挥手。

在走到门口的时候，他又下意识地回过头来，天空中的朝阳穿透了云层，将一缕日光倾泻在窗前的少年人身上。虽然只是一个背影，但在那一刻，Liam觉得Theo看上去像是退去了一贯的冷漠，近乎温柔。

黑魔法防御术是他上午的第一节课。它算不上是Liam最喜欢的课程，但确实是他擅长的几门课之一，直到教学改革之后魔法部决定把该死的大脑封闭术列为N.E.W.T.的必考项目。

今天就变成了他最讨厌的日子之一。

Argent教授在简单的讲解过后将他们分为了两人一组，接着上节课的内容继续进行练习。倒不是说他有多讨厌练习，他有在努力，也许还有着一丁点儿的进步，但这些尝试与他那个完美的搭档相比起来，根本算不上什么。同他一组的斯莱特林，在课堂上一贯表现优异的Theodore Raeken，无论是对摄神取念还是封闭自己的大脑，都展现出了令人难以置信的擅长。

Liam对此没有什么偏见，真的，他能理解对方在达到这种成就的背后究竟都付出了什么，他只是在接连不断的失败后感到沮丧和泄气，可能还有着一点儿恼羞成怒。毕竟不是每个人都能在被窥探了尴尬的隐私后还可以保持微笑的。

更别提Theo还毫不留情地嘲笑他。

“这……很令人印象深刻。”

好吧，也许没有到毫不留情的程度，但还是异常的尴尬，Liam觉得自己的脸就快要燃烧起来了：“闭嘴，和你最好的朋友在禁林被狼追了两小时的这个事实并不会帮助你保持风度，嘿，这真的不好笑！”

Theo露出了一个古怪的表情，像是被逗乐了，一缕笑意还残留在他的嘴角。他拖长了自己的声音：“我并不认为那真的有两个小时那么久。”

“你不在那儿，你没有发言权。”Liam泄气地反驳说。

“谁知道呢？”Theo咕哝道，“我可能会在任何地方。”

“随便啦，”Liam深吸了一口气，挥动了自己的魔杖，“ _摄神取念_ ！”

咒语起效了。起初只有着一片漆黑，如同墨汁般的混沌变幻着构成了禁林的场景，一轮满月卡在树梢的空隙之中，勾勒出一幅静谧的画面。

他眨了眨眼，将自己拽回现实，从鼻腔里喷出一计哼声：“去你的，Raeken。”

“这确实是我的记忆，”对面的斯莱特林表现出了十足的无辜，“你成功了，恭喜。”

Liam捏紧了魔杖，告诫自己保持心平气和，不要一拳打在对方那张看起来明显睡眠不足的脸上：“来吧，我准备好了。”

“ _摄神取念_ ！”

教室在眨眼间消失了，Theo的意识不容置疑地窜进了他的脑袋，清晨的猫头鹰棚屋，夜间走廊上的巡逻，厨房里燃烧着烈焰的壁炉……Liam试图抵抗，想想那些不重要的记忆，第一次妖精叛乱的年份是……Theo轻而易举地冲破了他的防线，从记忆中的一幕幕场景间掠过，放着厄里斯魔镜的空房间、黑暗中床顶上方深红色的帷幔、那个久违的梦境， _从地面上突兀裂开的缝隙，一只苍白的手从其中伸出……_

等等，不，那个不可以——

Liam条件反射地喊出了自己所想到的第一个咒语：“ _盔甲护身_ ！”

剧烈的冲击使得他踉跄了几步，等抬起头来，眼前的场景又突然间变幻了。

那是一条昏暗的走廊，绘有巨怪和傻巴拿巴的巨幅挂毯悬挂在过道尽头，一丝渗人的月光穿过紧闭的窗户，在地上拖拽了一缕长长的痕迹。 _有求必应屋_ ，Liam的呼吸颤抖着，注意力被墙角交叠的两个人影所吸引。

早已死去多年的Tara Raeken披散着干枯的长发，压在自己弟弟身上，掐住了他的脖子，毫不迟疑地将另一只苍白细瘦的手插进了他的胸膛。底下的Theo咳出了一口血，但依旧在对方的压制下挣扎着开了口，语调竟还是温和的，混合着一点点Liam不太能够理解的解脱。

Liam只觉得自己的心脏在这一瞬间也被揪紧了。

_“没事的，你不必停下来。”_

下一刻，之前的走廊的景象犹如潮水般骤然褪去，同他搭档的斯莱特林在距离他几步远的地方撑起了身子，僵着脸，声音里透着冷意：“够了。”

满屋的寂静中，Theo转过身，迅速地离开了教室。

“抱歉Argent教授，校医院！”Liam对着房间另一头的教授做了个手势，快步追了出去。

“Theo，Theo，等等我，”他终于成功拽住了对方的手臂，“听着，我很抱歉，我真的不是有意——”

“不，Liam，”Theo打断了他，偏过头去加快了脚步，“什么也别说。不要以为你跟我在每一节见鬼的课上做搭档就给了你随意对我指手画脚的权利，我算是什么，你作为学生会男主席的额外责任吗？我不需要你的怜悯。”

Liam强硬地握紧了Theo想要逃离的手臂，掰开了那只攥紧的拳头。“作为男学生会主席的话，从技术上来说，不是，”他放缓了自己的语气：“但作为我个人，单纯作为Liam Dunbar，我喜欢和你在一起，我希望我能帮到你。”

“我不——”

“我不会跟你提起任何可能让你感到不适的话题，我保证，”他在嘴巴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，“说真的，我早些时候在猫头鹰棚屋就想说了，你看起来糟透了。走吧，你需要去校医院，让Morrell小姐给你开一剂死生水。”

Theo缓慢地转过头来，在几秒后又将脑袋转了回去：“好吧。”

他安静地任由Liam拽着他向前走，在走到楼梯口的时候忽然低声说：“每一次我闭上眼，它们都在那儿，那些梦境，那些 _记忆_ 。”

身旁的格兰芬多诧异地看了他一眼，像是没料到他会主动提起这个话题。“那是……你在地狱里真实的经历，”Liam小心翼翼地说，“是你看起来总是没有足够睡眠的原因。”

“一部分吧，”Theo撇了撇嘴，“睡眠问题对我来说已经不是什么新鲜事了。”

“我也会做噩梦，你看到了，”Liam不自觉地咬住了嘴唇，“去年的时候最为严重。啊对不起我并不是有意想要把这两件事拿来做比较——”

“停，”Theo叹了口气，继续了之前的话题，“我很高兴你开始走出来了。”

“看见你活生生地站在我面前的这个事实，”Liam露出了一个微小的笑容，轻声道，“对我来说很有帮助。”

Theo没有接话，只是撇开了眼，但Liam注意到了他耳侧透出的一点薄红。

当他们到达了校医院门前，Theo又突然停了下来。“我们真的要牵着手走进去吗？”

Liam这才意识到自己一路上都牵着对方，飞快地抽回了自己的手：“对不——”

“天啊，Liam，再让我听见那个s开头的单词——”

“Mr. Raeken，Mr. Dunbar，”Morrell小姐的声音从内部传出，“有什么我可以帮到你们的吗？”

“呃，你好，Morrell小姐，”Liam将Theo推了进去，“他需要一剂死生水，还有一张床铺。”

“你， Mr. Raeken，恐怕我不能再给你提供死生水了，你差不多在两星期前就已经用光了这个月的配额，”Morrell小姐挥了挥魔杖，“让我看看我能帮你些什么，嗯，一张床铺，没问题，配上一大块巧克力，你有点低血糖。”

“你没吃早餐，”Liam意识到了这个事实，微微蹙起了眉，“你说过你会去的。”

“我从来没有保证过。”Theo嘟囔道。

“Mr. Dunbar，”Morrell小姐转向了房间里的另一人，“去找张椅子，反正我们都知道你不会走的。”

她监督Theo吃完了巧克力，又领着他到了一个铺位前：“试着睡一会儿吧，教授那边我会通知的，我就在里面的房间里。”

Theo点了点头，将外套脱下来叠好放在了一旁的柜子上。他在其他两人的目光中不太情愿地躺下，注视着Liam把一张扶手椅拖到了他的床边。

比他小了快两岁的格兰芬多再一次握住了他搭在床沿上的手，语气轻柔：“睡吧，Theo，我在这儿呢。你跟我在一起，你是安全的……”

他闭上了眼，在对方的话语声中，在被铺天盖地药剂气息的包围下，Tara就像是终于消失在了黑暗里，周遭的尘嚣也逐渐远去，这些天里，他终于真正地睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盔甲护身那个地方来源于HP5电影，我就当它是真的能反弹了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
